


Is that allowed?

by MysteryFicAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/F, Kinktober 2019, Light Prostitution, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Prostitution, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), edgelord supreme, formal wear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Here it is, at long last, kinktober 2019! I won't be doing every day, but I'll be picking some of my favourite days/kinks (along with a few suggestions from friends). The first chapter will have more detailed summaries and content warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

Day 24/chapter 2: A spicy Edgelord Supreme story, Edge gets some much-needed revenge on Black. Kinks: semi-public/public sex, dom/sub, formal wear, cross-dressing, overstimulation

Day 12/chapter 3: A Kustard story where Red gets Sans to do something stupid for Gold, and Sans regrets it. Kinks: prostitution, detachable ecto-parts, sex toys, overstimulation

Day 5/chapter 3: A BloodyRed story with lamia Blood where Red wasn't expecting his mate to go through such an intense heat. Kinks: size difference, distension and knotting (also a bit of a biting thing)

\--

Other chapters to be added later.


	2. Day 24 Edgelord Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge gets his revenge on Black in a fancy restaurant.
> 
> NOTE: This is a sequel to my story "Mounting Edge", which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266273?view_adult=true. For your enjoyment, it's probably better if you read that first.

Black was beginning to think that he’d gotten in over his head. Sure, he’d promised Edge that he could be on top, but Black hadn’t anticipated that things would go this far. He tried not to squirm, the vibrator inside him relentlessly buzzing away.

When Edge had brought up playing with him in public, Black had certainly been intrigued by the idea. He and Slim had occasionally experimented with such things, and it had always been enjoyable. Black really should have known better.

Of course Edge would pick the fanciest restaurant he could find, tell Black to wear his nicest dress, then shove a vibrator inside him right before he had to leave the car. The bastard had turned it on while talking to the valet, seeming not to notice Black’s sudden gasp. He’d simply wrapped an arm around Black’s waist and pulled him towards the door.

Well, at least he wasn’t a completely inconsiderate asshole. Edge had actually glanced at him while the host was looking for their reservation, but Black simply shook his head. He had never been one to back down from a challenge, and he wasn’t going to start now. He would show Edge what true power and endurance looked like.

Now, two hours later, Black was beginning to falter. The toy was perfect, filling him up and stimulating his clit at the same time. Edge controlled the vibrator with practiced ease, fluidly switching between settings to keep Black on his toes. He’d cum at least three times, and Edge was still going. The food was exquisite, but Black had barely been able to focus on it.

He glanced around again, thankful for the relative privacy of the booth Edge had booked. In the dim lighting his situation wouldn't be as obvious, but he didn't want to take any chances. He tensed up when he saw the waiter was walking by again, shifting nervously. Black could only pray that the buzzing sound wasn’t actually audible. He tried not to sigh when the waiter walked towards them, drumming his fingers on the table impatiently.

“Would you like some dessert?”

Just as Black opened his mouth to respond, the vibrator suddenly shot up to the maximum setting. He let out a gasp, barely keeping himself from digging his claws into the table. He shot a glare over at Edge, trying his best not to squirm. Edge was staring at him with a shit-eating grin, looking like the smuggest bastard in here tonight.

“Yes, of course.” Black sat up straighter, steeling himself for a bad time. Instead the vibrator was almost completely stopped, and Black was able to realize that the waiter was looking at him with concern.

“Are you sure? I’m getting rather tired, we could just go home.” Edge casually pretended to stretch, drawing attention back to himself.

Black blinked, squinting at Edge in confusion. Both of them had been trained to never show weakness, especially over something so trivial. Why would he do it?

His sockets widened at the realization. He was deliberately giving Black an out. It wasn't one of their safe words, but this was Edge’s way of saying that he was satisfied and that he was ready to leave. Well, if he insisted…

“All right.” Black nodded, turning to the waiter. “Bring us the check,” he ordered, hoping his tone was sufficiently intimidating. He must not have been so bad, because they quickly nodded and turned away.

Once the waiter was out of earshot again, Black leaned forward in his chair to hiss at Edge. “Was that really necessary? I can handle this!” He didn’t know if Edge was trying to get him to tap out, but he wanted to make sure Edge knew that he hadn’t bested him.

“Please, if you stay there much longer you’re going to soak the chair and your dress.” Edge said, smirking knowingly at him. “But if you want to prove yourself so badly, why don’t you touch yourself until the check arrives?”

Black kept eye contact as he deliberately moved back in his chair, one trembling hand slipping underneath his skirt. He shifted forwards again, using the edge of the tablecloth to cover his lap. Edge just gave him that same insufferable smile, reaching into his pocket to turn the vibrator up.

Black was so sensitive already that the smallest movements were almost too much. His thighs twitched with each movement of his hand, and he couldn’t help the soft gasps he let out with each breath. Edge was watching him, his hungry eyelights intently focused on Black’s expression. Having Edge know exactly how filthy he was made Black feel humiliated in the best way, making him even hotter. It had only been a few minutes, but he could feel himself getting close already.

Edge leaned forwards, one hand slipping under the table to grab Black’s thigh. “Go on, cum for me you filthy slut.” He growled, his claws digging into Black’s ecto-flesh. His voice was hoarser than usual, and Black could tell just how much this was getting to him.

It was too much. Black curled in on himself, biting his tongue to keep from moaning out loud. He closed his eyes, rattling softly as he came. He could feel the wetness spreading against his hand, properly soaking through his panties.

And the vibrator still kept going. Black internally cursed when he heard the waiter’s footsteps approaching again, keeping his head down. He didn’t want to know what he looked like right now, but he was certain that it wasn’t appropriate.

The afterglow never full faded, and Black squirmed a little when the vibrator turned up a notch. He could vaguely hear Edge’s voice, and he could only assume that Edge was taking care of the check. He would pay Edge back later, when he wasn’t close to cumming so hard he passed out.

He peeked up again just in time to see the waiter walking away, and Edge getting up. He closed his eyes again, squirming a little in his seat as Edge approached him. He let out a soft whine when he felt Edge’s hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't be able to walk properly… Everyone would know what he was doing.

“Sssh, it’ll be alright. I’ll take care of you.” Edge said, gently rubbing Black’s back. He didn’t push any further, turning the vibrator down a little and giving Black time to gather himself. It must have looked awkward to anyone else, but Black appreciated it.

A few minutes later, he felt ready to stand up. Edge helped him, wrapping one arm around Black’s waist and pulling him up onto his feet. He let go of Black, watching him carefully.

After a moment Edge nodded to himself, seeming to decide something. He took his jacket off, draping it around Black’s shoulders. It hung down to Black’s thighs. Black would have been mad, but it was probably for the best. He didn’t have anything else that could potentially cover a stain.

Edge offered Black his arm, smiling at him. Black rolled his eyes, but he still leaned against Edge and gripped his arm tightly. Edge began to walk, encouraging Black to match his pace. Even thought Edge was walking slower than he usually did, it was still torture for Black. With each step the toy shifted inside him, and he could feel his legs wobbling perilously underneath him. Black could barely register what was going on around him. Edge steadily guided him, but he made no movement to turn the vibrator off.

It would have been terrifying if he were with anyone else. Black wouldn’t have been able to trust them to judge threats, or to protect him if anything happened. Yet he didn’t feel that here. Edge was strong, and he was most certainly capable. He was also incredibly respectful, checking in multiple times during the scene. Even if they had a small competition going, Black knew that there would have been no problems if he’d decided to back out.

Black had no one that he would rather be with for this type of play. He smiled softly, allowing Edge to continue leading him through the dining room. He whimpered softly when he felt the vibrator increase in intensity again, but Edge steadied him and kept him moving.

Black felt a surge of hope rush through him when he finally saw the front door, perking up a little. This was it. He’d done it. He’d made it through the entire thing, and no one suspected a thing.

They were so close to the front door when Edge changed their direction. He turned Black to the side, leading him to a small sign pointing towards the restrooms. Black shuddered a little, his eyesights growing hazy as Edge opened the bathroom door and pushed him inside.

Thankfully, the place was empty. Edge grabbed Black, forcefully shoving him into a stall. Black turned around to ask what was going on, and saw Edge lock the door.

Black stepped back, a mixture of anticipation and fear brewing in him as Edge moved forwards, cornering him. He reached out when Edge leaned in, grabbing the other skeleton’s shirt to steady himself. He’d been expecting Edge to pin him against the wall and take him right there, but instead Edge dropped to his knees.

“Just try to stay quiet.” Edge winked, ducking under Black’s skirt before he had a chance to reply.

Black quickly covered his mouth with both hands, but he couldn't stop the strangled sound that escaped him when Edge finally pulled the vibrator out. He wrapped his thighs around Edge’s skull, desperately trying to find stability. He was so sensitive, it wouldn't take much to get him off now.

Edge gave Black everything he needed and more. He ate him out like a man starved, eagerly lapping up his juices. His fangs occasionally brushed against Black’s sensitive lips, but he was careful to make sure it wasn't more than that.

When Edge began to rub his clit too, Black lost it. He wasn't sure if he was actually muffling his sounds any more. All he could focus on was the pleasure. He tried to say Edge’s name, but all that came out was a desperate whine. He bit down on his fingers, but even the pain couldn’t keep him from being swept away by the pleasure.

This orgasm was even more intense than the others had been. Black’s vision whited out, his skull ringing as he came. He slumped back against the wall, trembling a little. Edge’s mouth was still on him, milking him for all he was worth. Black reached down with one shaky hand, weakly trying to push Edge’s head away.

Edge took the hint, moving back and pulling the skirt away. His face splattered with purple, and he looked very proud of himself. Without Edge’s grip Black nearly collapsed, his shaky knees giving out immediately.

Black yelped, but he didn't need to worry. Edge quickly stood up and moved forward, grabbing Black’s hips and keeping him upright. He let Black lean against him, murmuring soothing words. Black drank in the affection, sighing in pleasure as Edge gently began to rub his back and shoulders.

After a few minutes of this Edge simply picked Black up, cradling the smaller skeleton to his chest. Black didn't say anything, silently snuggling closer. Edge’s embrace was soft, and the small smile on his face was lovely. Black couldn't help leaning up a little, giving him a kiss. Edge kissed back, softly nuzzling his face for a long moment before finally pulling away.

“Stay with me tonight?” Edge asked, gently caressing Black’s cheek. He looked much softer and more open than he usually did, and the hint of vulnerability in his eyes made Black’s soul feel strange.

“Of course.” Black leaned in, gently pressing their teeth together. He could feel Edge’s shoulders relax, both of them leaning into each other’s embrace.

Black could feel himself relaxing as well, gently nuzzling Edge back. He was relaxed and happy, still riding the warm afterglow. He didn’t even have it in him to object when Edge picked him up. Instead he snuggled deeper into Edge’s arms, quietly enjoying being carried bridal-style. He knew he was safe; Edge would take good care of him. For the first time in his life, Black actually fell asleep in public.


	3. Day 12 Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets Sans to agree to something stupid. Sans has regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request sent in by silverryu25, I hope you enjoy it buddy!
> 
> I put in my notes that this was beta-read by "chiefinvestigatorheidi", but I couldn't find their blog again to link them. If you know if they changed their URL, please hit me up so I can properly credit them! Thanks.

Sans had been played like a cheap kazoo. He stifled a moan, doing his best to glare at the smug asshole sitting next to him. Red just grinned back, pushing his fingers even deeper into Sans’ pussy.

It was an open secret in the Underground that Sans was a bit of a prostitute. It was just one of his many odd jobs. Of course, he did it in his usual style: as low-effort as possible. With magic, it was easy to just make something, detach it, and hand it over to his happy customer. It was perfect, really. He could rack up gold without needing to exercise, and if anyone was doing something he didn't like, he could just dematerialize it.

So, when Red had approached him and kindly asked to borrow his pussy, Sans had been happy to oblige. They’d fucked around before, and Red was a pretty good lay. He’d followed Red to the bathroom, accepted the gold, and pulled down his shorts. In a few seconds, he’d formed his magic and handed it over to Red.

Instead of tucking it away into his inventory, Red had slipped Sans’ toy into his pocket. As soon as they’d gone back to the barstools, Red had hopped up next to Sans and traced his fingers over Sans’ lips. Sans had nearly snorted his ketchup out of his nose, grabbing the edge of the bar as he choked.

Red acted the part of a concerned friend, thumping Sans on the back and asking if he was ok. Sans shoved him away, quickly waving off his and Grillby’s concerns. He tried to get comfortable on the barstool, taking a deep breath. He could already tell that he was in for it tonight.

Red continued drinking like nothing was wrong, joking with Sans and the other patrons and making small talk. One hand stayed in his pocket, relentlessly teasing Sans. He knew all of Sans’ good spots, and he mercilessly abused them. He quickly worked two fingers inside of Sans, pressing them against his g-spot and while he teased Sans’ clit with his thumb.

Sans didn’t know what he was going to do. He was generally a pretty shameless guy, but this was something else. He was in a bar full of people he knew well, and he was struggling not to moan. It was a hell of a time to grow a sense of embarrassment.

His face felt warm, and he could only hope that he wasn't blushing too brightly. Judging by the way Red was smirking at him, it was probably obvious. Fuck, this wasn’t fair. All of Sans’ business took place behind closed doors. Sans had a bone to pick with Red, but he was too worked up to just dispel his magic now.

Sans wasn’t sure if this was heaven or hell. Red’s fingers felt amazing, but Sans was struggling to keep his poker face. He needed to do something to buy himself some time to cool down, and he needed to do it now. Sans shuddered as Red curled his fingers to press them against his g-spot, reflexively pressing his femurs together.

Sans waited until Red was taking a nice long drink of mustard, and subtly kicked him. Red didn't even choke, he just finished his drink and put it back down on the bar. He looked over at Sans, grinning at him like an asshole.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” Red asked, casually leaning against the bar as he turned to face Sans.

“Come on dude, stop it.” Sans said, hoping his strained voice wouldn't ruin the joke. Red and Sans both knew what he was talking about, but to anyone else, it would look like Sans was being a joking hypocrite. Sans gripped his ketchup bottle, tapping it against the bartop. He'd told Red his safeword before handing his ecto over, but he was eager to keep this as subtle as possible. Maybe Red would have mercy on him for once, and just fuck him later...

“Don’t like it? I have a few other things up my sleeve…” Red chuckled a little, wiggling his arm back and forth. Something dropped into his hand with a quiet click, and Sans stiffened as he felt a bullet vibrator pressing against his clit.

“Y’know, I’m starting to understand why people don’t like me.” Sans joked, the tips of his phalanges digging into the bar a little as he braced himself.

Red just smirked at him, then turned the vibrator on. It might have been small but it was powerful, the buzzing sensation sending a bolt of pleasure up Sans’ spine. He straightened up in his chair then forced himself to relax, shifting around in the stool a little. It didn't help. He closed his eyes, trying not to whimper when Red turned up the intensity a little.

Sans was quickly losing any shred of self-control he had left. Between the vibrator and Red’s fingers he was dripping like a leaky faucet, fighting the temptation to touch his ribs a little so he would feel even better. Red was watching him with a hungry expression, like he was going to pin Sans against the bar and just take him.

Sans couldn’t take it any more. He rested his head on the bar, biting down on his sleeve. He knew it would look weird, but he couldn't take it. He whimpered softly, hoping it would be muffled by his sleeve. He was so close to the edge, just a little more and he would—

Red pulled his fingers out, and turned the vibrator almost all the way off. Sans struggled not to whine, breathing heavily. Oh, that fucking **bastard**. This wasn’t fair.

“Damn, I guess he’s had a little too much to drink. Don’t worry Grillbz, I’ll take him home.” Red said loudly, practically announcing it to the bar. He put a hand on Sans’ shoulder, shaking him a little. Sans shuddered as the vibrator jostled around, practically jumping out of his chair.

Red wrapped an arm around him, thumbing Sans’ hipbone through his sweater as he practically dragged him out of the bar. Sans leaned against Red, trying his best not to tremble. He was certain of one thing: once tonight’s good time was over and Sans got his toy back, he was going to give Red a taste of his own medicine.


	4. Day 5 BloodyRed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Red got a lamia for a mate, he didn't realize what he was getting into. Now that Blood's in heat, he's got to make some... adjustments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request from silverryu25, I hope you enjoy it buddy!
> 
> This was beta-read by the wonderful thycutterofmuchcookiez, thanks again!

This was it. Red was going to die from sex with Blood being twice his size. Red had joked about it before, but now he was actually a little worried. He looked down at himself, whimpering softly as he saw the bulge in his stomach. Blood hissed softly, gently petting Red’s head. The lamia was trembling a little, probably trying his best to hold himself back. Red leaned back into his embrace, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe deeply.

Blood was in heat, and his already-large cock was now even bigger, with a massive knot at the base. As soon as Red had gotten home he’d been picked up and dragged to the bedroom. Thankfully, Blood hadn’t been too far gone to ignore Red’s fear and protests.

Red wasn’t sure how long it had been since then, his brain was too foggy with pleasure to keep track of time. He couldn't count how many times Blood had made him cum already, patiently loosening Red up until he was ready to take Blood’s cock. Red had tried to make himself useful too, getting Blood off a few times. He’d let Blood’s cum stain his face and ribs, not bothering to wipe it off. Honestly, it was kind of hot to have Blood mark him.

All of it had been leading up to his. Blood had picked Red up and positioned him, then slowly but firmly pushed his cock inside. Getting the knot inside had been a bit of a struggle, but Blood had put both of his hands on Red’s shoulders and pushed down. Red had let out an embarrassing squeal as the knot had finally popped inside, his toes curling.

Even with all the prep, it was overwhelming. With every breath and movement Red could feel the cock inside him, hard,hot and big. Red couldn't adjust, couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t—

He let out a whimper when Blood began to hum softly, the noise rumbling through Blood’s ribcage. Red’s voice caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes. It was a good thing he was facing away from Blood, he didn't want his mate to see him like this. He was a grown fucking skeleton damn it, he shouldn't be crying because of a dick!

Red gasped when large hands began petting his hips and thighs, but he couldn't fight the intent to soothe bleeding through the touch. A long serpentine tongue gently traced over his cheek, wiping his tears away. Blood continued to hum soothingly, gently nuzzling Red’s face as he crooned to his mate.

Red focused on Blood, reaching up to grab one of Blood’s shoulders. He was surrounded by his mate’s sound and scent, and he couldn't help relaxing a little. Blood was always so calm and strong, Red knew he was safe as long as he was with him. Even now Blood didn’t try and pressure him, pressing loving kisses to his skull as he waited for Red to adjust.

Slowly, Red managed to calm himself down. His eyes were still watering from the pleasure, but he didn’t feel as overwhelmed anymore. He shifted slightly, whimpering as Blood’s cock twitched inside him.

Red moved again, his hand flailing around for a moment before he managed to get ahold of Blood’s collarbone, tugging on the bone. He shuddered as Blood let out a deep growl, finally lifting his head. Blood was flushed bright red, every joint of his body thrumming with magic. Red’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt his soul skip a beat. He was beautiful.

Red opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was lost to a whine when Blood slowly began to move. His scales rubbed against Red’s sensitive bones as he coiled even tighter around his mate, growling lowly. He couldn’t really thrust with his knot inside, but he could grind up against Red and try to get himself in even deeper.

Red grabbed Blood’s ribs, desperate for something to hold on to. This felt so fucking amazing, he couldn't take it. He dug his claws into the underside of Blood’s ribs, revelling in the low growl that got him. Red couldn't have held back his voice if he’d wanted to, and Blood was almost as loud as he was.

After so long, they were both desperate for it. The room filled with lewd noises and moans, Red rocking his hips down so Blood would fill him up even more. He was trembling, completely relying on Blood to support him.

If Red hadn't been so far gone, he would have been embarrassed by the noise he made when Blood began rubbing his clit. Instead he bucked his hips up, tightening even more around Blood. Blood let out a feral sound, and oh fuck, was he swelling up even more?

“Yesssssss!” Blood hissed his first coherent word since the start of his heat, his eyelight rolling back into his skull as he came.

Feeling Blood’s hot cum inside of him sent Red over the edge, and he cried out as he squirted. He closed his sockets, his head spinning. He felt faint, whimpering as he leaned against Blood. The knot kept all of the cum inside him, filling him up past his breaking point. Damn, that was a lot. Blood had stopped moving, letting Red catch his breath. For a moment Red thought it was over, but Blood’s cock was very hard and still very much inside him.

Blood stayed still for about a minute before he began to move again, sending shocks through Red’s sensitive body. Red whined, desperately reaching out and holding on to Blood as tightly as he could. He was in for a long night…


End file.
